dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
V
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 뷔 / V *'Nombre real:' 김태형 / Kim Tae Hyung *'Nombre japonés:' 金泰亨/ Kin Tai-Tōru *'Nombre chino:' 金泰亨 / Jin Tai Heng *'Apodos:' TaeTae, CGV. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, MC, Compositor, Actor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu-Geochang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres y hermanos menores *'Agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Dramas *Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (KBS2, 2016) Temas para Dramas * Even If I Die, It's You (junto a Jin) para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2016) Películas *Bring the Soul: The Movie (2019) Documental *Love Yourself in Seoul (2019) Documental *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) Documental Programas de TV *Inkigayo (SBS, 2016) MC Especial junto a J-Hope y MAMAMOO's Whee In y Moon Byul. *Celebrity Bromance (MBC, 2016) junto a Kim Min Jae * Star King con J-Hope (SBS, 2016) * My Pet Clinic (2015) con Ji Min y J-Hope * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) con RM * Star King con RM (SBS, 2015) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2015) MC Especial * MTV The Best Of The Best (MTV, 2015) junto a LOVELYZ's Su Jeong * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2014) MC Especial Vídeos Musicales * J-Hope - Daydream (2018) * Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (2012) Composiciones *BTS - INTRO: YOUTH (2016) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Tipo de voz:' Barítono **'Rango:' Eb2 ~ C6 (3 octavas, 5 notas y 1 semitono) **'Registro': C3 ~ C4/C#4 *'Educación': **Daegu Jeil High School (Transferido) **Korean Arts High School (Graduado en 2014). **Global Cyber University. *'Instrumentos:' Saxofón. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (intermedio) e inglés (intermedio). *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto, ciclismo. *'Color favorito:' Negro, verde y blanco. *'Modelo a Seguir:' Su padre. *'Mascota: '''Un perro llamado "Yeontan", también conocido como "Tannie". *Es ambidiestro. *Sufre de una enfermedad llamada Urticaria Colinérgica. *Ha declarado en múltiples entrevistas que creció sin apenas dinero. Fue criado en una familia de granjeros en Daegu, Vivió con sus abuelos durante 14 años de su vida, aunque eso no impidió que fuese muy cercano a sus padres y hermanos menores. *Su sueño de infancia fue la música, Con ese sueño en mente, V aprendió a tocar el saxofón en la escuela secundaria. Su padre lo alentó a aprender un instrumento si hablaba en serio sobre la música, por lo que aprendió saxofón durante 3 años. *Un día, siguió a un amigo a una audición de BigHit Entertainment. Solo había ido a la audición para apoyar a su amigo, pero alguien del equipo de desarrollo para trainees vio a V y lo instó a una audición. Así que llamó a su padre, obtuvo permiso y luego audicionó en el acto. Él fue la única persona que pasó la audición en Daegu ese día, uniéndose a la compañía en el 2011. *Antes de su debut oficial, Big Hit Entertainment mantuvo oculto a V. Sin embargo, fue visto en el video musical de Jo Kwon para "I'm Da One". Junto con Jin donde hizo una aparición como mayordomo / guardaespaldas. tiempo después y poco antes de su debut Big Hit sacó las imágenes teaser de ''"No More Dream" revelando que V sería el 7º miembro. Su popularidad fue tan grande que fue el primer miembro en tener un fansite. *El 29 de diciembre de 2014 (un día de antes de su cumpleaños) sacó un vídeo cover de la canción de Adele "Someone Like You", como regalo para las fans. *Participó por primera vez de manera muy activa en la composición de "Hold Me Tight" para el mini álbum 화양연화 Pt.1. *Debutó como actor en el drama histórico Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth, interpretando al personaje Han Sung. *En el programa INKIGAYO, PSY le dio su micrófono a V para que cantara durante el encore de "DADDY" al verlo bailando la canción con mucha emoción y energía. *Si no fuera idol, sería saxofonista o hubiese ayudado a su abuela en el campo. *Para 화양연화 Pt.2, V había compuesto más de 13 melodías para la canción principal, pero ninguna funcionó, por lo que comenzó a pensar 'Ah, ¿por qué no puedo componer una buena canción?' y empezó a pasar más tiempo en las redes sociales ya que era muy duro para él que las cosas no funcionaran como él deseaba. *En el tercer MUSTER, V''' lloró y dijo que ha estado triste ya que su abuela murió recientemente. Su funeral fue el día que ganaron el 1er lugar en el Music Bank. Su abuela lo crió por 14 años por lo que estaba muy unido a ella. Él solo pensaba en que quería decirle: "Abuela, te amo, he estado pensando en decirle eso a usted desde antes", también dijo que seguía recibiendo preguntas de las ARMY's si él estaba bien, triste, o cansado. Él no podía dar una respuesta hasta ese momento y pidió a las fans que tengan a su abuela en sus memorias. *En todos los conciertos lanza un beso al cielo, el cual es dedicado a su abuela. *El cast principal de Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth asistieron al primer concierto en Corea de la gira del álbum '''WINGS de BTS, para apoyarlo. *Ha demostrado su gran amor por las obras de Van Gogh, y suele utilizarlas como inspiración. Incluso en una entrevista, reveló que (como hobby) a lo que más se ha dedicado, es al arte. *El 3 de Junio de 2017 comenzó a publicar imágenes tomadas por él, bajo el nombre de "Vante", como apodo de fotógrafo. El nombre de "Vante" es el conjunto de los nombres V (su nombre artístico) y Ante (su fotógrafo favorito). Posteriormente, escribió un post en fancafe diciendo que decidió dejar de usar Vante, y en su lugar, usar el nombre que su padre le dió, es decir, Kim Taehyung. *En la entrevista de ON With Mario López él preguntó que con quién le gustaría tener una colaboración a lo que respondió Daniel Caesar. * Se encuentra en el puesto #1 de los 100 rostros más bellos en "The 100 most handsome faces 2017", y en el puesto #5 en la lista actualizada para el 2018. * Obtuvo más de un millón de likes en el Comeback Trailer: Singularity del cual es protagonista en 1 hora y 28 minutos, superando así a J-Hope con su MV, Daydream. * El día 31 de Julio del 2018 V acudió al velatorio de su abuelo en su ciudad natal, según un informe el resto de los chicos de BTS lo están acompañando en este duro momento. BigHit declaró lo siguiente: “Dado que forma parte de la vida personal del artista, es difícil confirmar los detalles”. * V fue elegido como "El hombre más guapo del mundo" de acuerdo a la clasificación hechas por FAMOUS START 101. *"Scenary" la canción compuesta por V se convierte en la canción más rápida en alcanzar los 100 millones de streams en SoundCloud. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería V01.jpg V02.jpg V03.jpg V04.jpg V05.jpg V06.jpg V 07.jpg V08.jpg Videografía Winter Bear by V|Winter Bear Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang